The Scare
by QueenOfArt
Summary: Connor has symptoms of a flu, and he becomes scared that he may have HIV; he has to tell Oliver his concerns.


_In the hall of the Courthouse after court ended..._

"You all tell Mr. Walsh if he misses another court session, he will fail the course! Now Go!" Annalise was not pleased that Connor didn't show up to court today, and she took it out on the rest of the Keating 5.

"Where's Connor?", Laurel asked the others concerned.

"I called and texted him this morning, and I got no response", Asher answered.

Michaela joined in, "That's not like Connor, missing class? yes, but court? no. Ever since he moved out of my apartment I barely see him, now its only in class or in court."

"Well, someone should call Oliver to see if he knows where he is", Wes suggested.

"But would he know? They broke up, remember?", Laurel reminded him.

"They broke up, but he's still tapping that", Asher joked, thrusting his pelvis.

"Seriously? How do you know?", Michaela questioned her boyfriend.

"They still hook up, you know my bros tell me everything."

"I'll go call Oliver", Laurel stepped away to go make the call to Oliver, hoping to get some answers.

Laurel came back from making the call...

" Well?", Asher asked, curious and impatient.

"Oliver's out of town visiting family, but he said he hasn't spoken to Connor in four days. He texted him but he never texted back. I hope he's okay."

Michaela started to get worried, so he came up with an idea, "Lets just go by there guys."

"Uh, we have actually have a study group we have to get to, but let us know whats going on." Wes said, referring to him and Laurel.

"See you guys later, update us!", Laurel said goodbye, and left with Wes.

* * *

When Asher and Michaela got to Connor's apartment, they knocked and rang the doorbell, but they got no answer.

Michaela banged on the door harder, "Connor, its us, open the door".

"Wait, I have a spare key", Asher pulled out the key from his pocket.

"Why do you have a key to his apartment?"

"He gave it to me, no time for questions babe". They opened the door, and went inside.

"Connor", Michaela called out. They heard coughing and sniffles coming from his room, they hurried in that direction.

When they got to his room, Connor was in bed under the covers in the dark, with a puffy red face, stained with tears from crying. There was klennex all over his bed, and a water bottle on the nightstand.

"Dude, you're alive. Where have you been bro?"

"Asher, obviously he was sick", Michaela answered annoyed. She sat on the bed beside Connor. "Are you okay?"

Connor blew his nose, "I don't know".

Michaela felt his forehead, "oh my god, you're burning up, how long have you been like this?"

Connor hesistated, then he finally answered, "Off and on for a couple of weeks, but it gradually got worse." He then sat up, with his knees bent up to his chest, he was trembling from chills, and he started to cry.

"Whoa, I never seen you like this, dude you're scaring me", Asher looked on.

"I'm dying", Connor bawled, then let out a hard cough.

"Connor, you probably just have the flu, stop being dramatic", Michaela tried to calm him down. "Just go to the doctor to get a prescription."

"I'm scared", Connor said through tears.

"Stop being a bitch baby..By the way, isn't the flu contagious?", Asher quipped.

"Asher, shut up! Connor, why are you so scared to get treated, you'll feel much better."

"That's the thing, I don't know if its the flu, I'm too scared to find out"

"If its not the flu, then what do you thi_", Asher stopped himself. "Oh"

Michaela caught on, "Connor why would you think like that? There's no way you have HIV, stop worrying yourself."

"Yeah, I mean you take your PrEP faithfully right?"

Connor hesitated before he answered, "I accidently skipped two days last month. It was the day that I had the hangover, and I slept the whole day.

"What! Connor how could you be so careless?", Michaela yelled.

"I took them the next day when I sobered up, but I don't think it mattered".

"But still, you don't have anything to worry about, because you protect yourself right?", Asher wondered.

Connor didn't answer.

"Connor, please tell me you use condoms with Oliver!", Michaela said angrily

Connor balled himself in a fetal position on the bed, then finally answered, "90% of the time."

"90%? And what about the other 10? "OMG, I can't believe you!"

"You got yourself in a situation bro, did you pull out at least?"

"Asher, that doesn't matter. Connor, does Oliver know you skipped your dosages?"

He shook his head no. "I didn't want to alarm him or get him upset."

"Why would you continue to have sex with him, knowing you missed pills?"

"That horny huh?", Asher joked. "But seriously, you have to go to the doctor and get tested."

"Asher's right, the sooner you know, they better, but I honestly I just think it's the flu. We'll take you to the doctor today."

"Guys, I really wanna talk to Ollie about it first."

"When is he coming back to town?"

"In the morning. I"ll tell him what happened and how I'm feeling, and then I'll go to the doctor. I kinda want him to go with me, if you guy's don't mind."

"We don't mind at all", Michaela said. "In the meantime I'm going to get you some medicine for your cough and fever."

"Maybe Michaela can fix you her famous chicken noodle soup", Asher suggested. It worked for me when I was sick".

"Thanks guys"

Asher had to know, "Walsh, Is Oliver the only one you're tapping these days? Are you monogamous?"

"Yes Asher", he answered.

"Well that's good to know. I'll go to the store to get some medicine and when I come back I'll fix you some soup.", Michaela said.

"I'll stay here with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid", Asher told his girlfriend.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Michaela was back with the medicine, she headed to the kitchen to prepare the soup. Asher convinced Connor to get out of the bed and come into the living room for some fresh air and change of scenery. When the soup was done, Michaela brought out a bowl for Connor along with a glass of OJ.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate this, you don't know how scared I am." He started to get nervous again.

"Connor, calm down and eat. You'll know something tomorrow, chill out. Me and Asher are right here with you."

"Yea, we're not going anywhere."

"Thanks, I could use the company. I texted Ollie to come over in the morning as soon as he gets back. I told him I have to tell him something important."

Asher gave his opinion, "He probably thinks you wanna get back together. Boy oh boy, he's in for a surprise."

Michaela then relayed Annalise message to Connor. "When this is over, please don't miss another court session. Professor Keating was pissed, she threatened to fail you."

"She's such a bitch. But I don't wanna talk about her. Guys, since I'm getting depressed again, I'm gonna get back in bed and do some more crying."

"Connor, its gonna be okay, take your medicine and get some rest", Michaela reiterated.

"Thanks for staying over. Good night". Connor walked to his room to get back in the bed.

"Get some sleep Bud."

Connor went to bed, and so did Asher and Michaela soon after.

* * *

Connor woke up with his eyes red and swollen from all the crying. When he walked to the kitched, Michaela and Asher were already cooking breakfast.

Michaela passed him a plate, "Hey, I made you some breakfast, try to eat."

"I really dont have an appetite. Today's the day I find out my fate."

"Is Ollie coming over?", Asher asked.

"Yeah, his flight got in an hour ago, he's on the way over. My appointment is at 11:00." Connor coughed.

Michaela offered her support, "Well, we can go ahead and leave. I hope everything goes okay, call us if you need us."

"Good luck man, either way it goes we're there", Asher offered his support as well.

"Thanks guy, wish me luck."

Thirty minutes later, Oliver was knocking on the door. He hugged Connor when he came inside, not noticing Connor's face.

Connor didn't hug back, "Ollie, we need to talk."

"What kind of greeting is th_" You look a mess, oh my god,have you been crying? You're all red, tell me whats going on?"

"Have a seat"

"Ok, now you're scaring me."

"I'm sick...but I don't know if it's the flu sick, or sick-sick from, you know..."

"Connor what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I forgot to take two PrEP pills last month, and you know we've had sex off and on these past few weeks, and sometimes without protection. And now I have flu like symptoms and I'm scared. I feel like I might have it now."

Ollie teared up, "Connor why didn't you tell me? Better yet, why did you sleep with me knowing you skipped your pills. Plus, I told you to use a condom, but it was your decision not to."

"I have a doctor's appointment scheduled at 11:00 to get tested, and I want you to come with me, for support, please, I can't go alone."

"Of course I will. Connor, I'm sorry. I'll never forgive myself if the test comes out positive. I told you we should've cut ties once I found out I was pos.

"Ollie I love you. I wasn't going to leave you because of that."

"Theres no way you have HIV, no way. I thought you were being consistent with your pills. When did you notice symptoms?"

"Well, I had a cough for weeks now."

"I noticed that, but I didn't even think anything of it", Oliver said.

Connor went on, "Just this past week I started getting a fever, chills, and all swollen."

Oliver took his hand, "Babe, you're gonna be fine. Either way, if it does come out that you have it, know that its not a death sentence. Just take your meds FAITHFULLY, and you'll be healthy."

Connor hugged him, "I'm glad I have you here with me."

* * *

Inside the Doctor's office waiting room

Connor sent a group text to the K5 members. Connor: "Hey Guys, I'm at the doctor's office, Ollie is here with me. I'll let you guys know when I find out. Wish me luck."

Connor and Oliver were holding hands sitting in the waiting area. Connor was so nervous, he was shaking from fear and anxiety. Oliver rubbed his leg to calm him down and comfort him.

The Doctor came out: "Mr. Walsh, come on back."

Connor slowly got up and walked to the back, looking back at Oliver; Ollie blew him a kiss. Once he got in the back, Connor had to fill out plenty of paperwork and consent forms, and also answer a whole lot of questions before he actually took the test. He explained to the doctor that he was homosexual who had a partner with HIV, and that he skipped some PrEP pills and didn't use condoms all the time. He also described his symptoms to the doctor.

The doctor admitted to him that he didn't sound good. The doctor told him what would happen if he had it, and then gave him a pamphlet to look at; this didn't make Connor feel any better. Five minutes later, Connor's blood was being drawn to be tested.

Doctor: "Mr. Walsh, the results will be back in ten minutes, you can wait in here if you want."

"Can my friend wait in here with me?", Connor asked.

"Sure, its your call."

Connor went to get Oliver. "I want you beside me when the results are back."

"You sure?"

"Yes", Connor gave his assurance. They walked back to the doctor's room and sat in silence.

The doctor came in with the same poker face expressions as before. "Well Mr. Walsh, I have the results here, I'll let you open it."

Connor's hands were shaking. Ollie was rubbing his back for support. "Here goes", he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and peeked at the results.

'99.99% HIV-Negative'

"Thank God", Connor exhaled, shedding tears of joy. "Oh..my..god"

Oliver hugged him tight, "See I know you'd be okay, you scared me!"

The doctor said a few words, "Mr. Walsh, you don't have HIV but you do have a minor flu. I will prescribe you with antibiotics and give you a doctor's excuse for class and work. Take your meds and get rest. And another thing, don't miss your PrEP pills, its very important you take them consistenly, and make sure you use a condom everytime as backup. I want to see you again in six months for a follow up. Have a good day Mr. Walsh."

Connor was so excited, it was the first time he smiled in days. "I'm a happy guy right now. I have to tell the crew".

Connor: "Guys, it was just a scare, I'm negative! I don't have HIV, jut the flu. Party at my place later!" They K4 all responded back with congrats, well wishes, and excitement.

"Party? What happened to resting, sir?" Oliver teased.

"I'll lysol the place down. I'm just so excited."

Oliver got serious, "Connor, seriously, you scared me. I didn't want to be the reason you got infected, I love you too much for that. This scare has me wanting to be with you, Let's get back together, huh? As a couple this time. We'll use protection at all times and I'll make sure you take your pills."

He grabbed Ollie by the waist, "I would love to be back with you, and don't worry, I've learned my lesson" The two lovers then shared a deep passionate kiss.

The End.


End file.
